Love By Moonlight
by Ranupi
Summary: Lief, Jasmine and Barda have finally finished their quest and are relaxing in the palace and every thing was how it always was except for a new relationship is that starting to blossom, but not every one agrees this love is for the best.
1. The Beginning

**Love By Moonlight**

**This is my first Fanfic and it's just a story I made up out of the blue. So… here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deltora Quest, but I wish I did.**

**The Beginning**

**(Jasmine)**

It was the first night after peace was restored in Deltora and Leif and Barda are so happy to be back in civilization, for me it just feels weird. They keep telling me I'll get used to it and I know I will, I just can't shake the weirdness of it off though. I can't sleep because of it so I walk outside into the moonlit night and just stop to stare at the beautiful moon surrounded by millions of beautiful stars twinkling in the night and I can't help but remember the night before Leif and Barda showed up. I felt as if my life would consist of me living on my own, running away from the Wenbar and living a very short life. Turns out I was way off. I walk over to a near by tree and sit on the perfectly mowed lawn and leant on the perfectly healthy tree. I could hear the tree was happy and it was happily humming a lullaby to itself while sleeping. Deltora was so much more peaceful than I'd expected it to be. I loved a lot of things in Deltora, like how the flowers always smelled beautiful and how the fruit on the fruit trees were always fresh. These things weren't always in the wild were I grew up. In fact these things were quite rare in the wild. I thought of my friends who I wouldn't have been able to come this far without. I had my doubts traveling with Leif and Barda. I thought traveling with a scrawny boy and a stubborn man would be a bad idea. I was wrong. Very, very wrong, but I'm not going to admit it to anyone. I heard light footsteps coming towards me._Who could that be? I hope it's not Doom! He's been trying to act kind of 'fatherly' and it's starting to bother me but I don't want to tell him. _I thought franticly. "Couldn't sleep either?" I heard a familiar male voice ask. "Oh, hey Leif. No, I couldn't sleep either because, don't take this wrong, I'm just not used to this place. It feels weird," I said glancing at him hoping I hadn't offended him. "Yeah, after all those days on our quest I got so used to being in the wild where sweet smelling flowers and fresh fruit were quite rare" Leif said mirroring my thoughts exactly. I looked at him and thought, _wow he looks so much older than he looked when we first started the quest and stronger and handsome. What! Did I really just think that? _I looked at him again. In the moonlight he did look handsome. _I've never fallen in love before. Is this how it feels? This fluttery feeling in my stomach whenever I look at him keeps coming. It feels so strange. But does he love me too? Probably not. My hair is messy and I look wild when his hair is neat and he looks handsome and perfect. No, he would never love me. After all we're completely different. _I felt sad knowing this fact was true. _What is wrong with me? All these emotions are driving me crazy! Why didn't I feel this way before? Ugh! Geeze! _"Jasmine?" Leif said and I realized I had my head in myhands. "Oh yeah, I was just thinking back to our quest. It was quite an adventure" I lied. Only about the part where I said I was thinking back to our quest. The adventure part was true though. Leif shifted himself so his hand was close to mine but I don't think he realized it. I kept looking at his hand so close to mine then I glanced at his face to find him staring at me, at my eyes in particular. His expression was hard to read. I blushed and looked away for no reason. _Stupid emotions_ I cursed in my head. When I looked back up at his face I could see it was red too. _But why?_ I thought frowning. I looked down at his hand and saw it was closer than it was before. Then his hand moved an inch closer and when our hands touched it made me spasm and I could see Leif spasm too. "Um… I'm feeling really tired now. Good-night" I said getting up and walking away as fast as my legs could take me. I could feel my face burning and I didn't look back as I opened the door of where I would be sleeping. Every step I took I cursed my stupid emotions.

Hope you liked it Review, review, review! Not a lot of heat please! I'll try to update regularly.

P.S Please check out a pole I put up (it's about Justin Bieber songs) Thanks!


	2. Emotions

**Emotions**

(Lief)

I watched Jasmine walk away obviously flustered and red in the face. I was sure my face was even redder than hers. _She looks so beautiful in the moonlight _I thought. _Does she like me? No, she probably doesn't. She's independent like she said and probably has never fallen in love with anyone and if she were to fall in love with anyone it wouldn't with me. _I sighed thinking of her beautiful emerald eyes. Falling in love was really messing with my head so I decided to get some rest. I fell asleep fast and had dreams of Jasmine in a beautiful garden and there were pink petals blowing in the breeze. She was sitting all alone in the garden. She looked so beautiful I felt like reaching out and brushing a loose strand of hair off her face, but I wasn't anywhere in reach of her. She was always just out of my reach. Then she started getting further away slowly gong away from me and I couldn't stop her. I ran as fast as fast as I could to try and catch her but I was just too slow. And just like that she was gone.

I woke up with beads of sweat all over my forehead and panting hard. All I could remember was running after Jasmine but not catching her. _It was just a nightmare _I repeated over and over in my head. _Maybe I should just check on her to see if she's ok _I thought. I got dressed and walked outside to see everyone outside working to keep Deltora clean. I looked around for Jasmine and saw her playing with two children. She was laughing as she chased them around. _Boy she's changed _I thought. _From stubborn and independent, to loose and fun. _I wanted to go over and talk to her but I didn't know what to say. _Why is being in love so hard! _I thought frustrated. I sighed and slouched against a tree. "Hey Lief" Barda said walking over. "Hey" I replied happy for a distraction. "I'm happy we were able to restore peace in Deltora," he said conversationally. "Me too, and I want to thank you for helping me get this far" I said with feeling. "Your welcome" he said punching my arm. I snuck a glance at Jasmine still chasing the two children and I couldn't help smiling. "What are you smiling at?" Barda asked. "I'm just remembering our quest and how we defeated all of the guardians" I lied. "Yeah we were quite a team" Barda said, "but anyway the main reason I came here is to tell you that your mother wanted to speak with you".

"Oh ok, thanks Barda" I said running to find my mother.

I searched the entire palace for my mother and finally found her sitting on a white bench and waiting. "Hi mom" I said walking over, "You wanted to talk to me?" "Yes I did" mom said, "You probably know that soon you are going to need to find a bride". She waited for an answer. I gulped at the subject but nodded. "You can tell me if you have anyone on your mind and don't worry you, don't need to find a bride very soon, you just need to be thinking about it. Ok?" she said. "Yes mom" I replied. "Good. You may leave now" she dismissed me. I started walking away. "Remember, you can always talk to me" she called after me. "I will mom," I said. _What would Jasmine think if I asked her to marry me? _I thought then quickly shook it off, _she probably doesn't even like me let alone want to marry me. _I walked away faster ashamed by the thought but I couldn't seem to shake a picture of Jasmine and I getting married and Jasmine in a wedding dress, veil and every thing. Her green hair brushed for the first time. Then I saw a young man standing next to her and I realized it was me! (Is that really me?) She looked beautiful. "Ugh!" I put my head in my hands. _I'm a hopeless love struck fool _I sighed as I slumped down by a nearby tree head in hands. I thought about all the times Jasmine saved me and I saved her. It made me smile at how many times that was. I thought about all the times we had fights about stupid things and laughed at how random they were. I thought about how many times we were near death and felt so lucky that neither of us died. It made me so happy just to think about her. Then I made up my mind. I was going to tell her I loved her.

**What did you think? Review! I don't mind flames as long as they're not too harsh. Sorry it's a bit short but I had some writers block Fortunately it went away! ILY3 to all of you who reviewed! I'll update soon! Until next time, buh-bye!**


	3. The Truth?

**The Truth?**

(Jasmine)

I flopped onto the grass too tired to do anything because I had spent most of the day chasing two twins who lived in Deltora around the entire palace and man, they were fast. Instead I just stared at the beautiful clear blue sky, watching the birds fly around just happy to be free. I'll admit, Del was definitely beautiful. Chasing the twins wasn't really something I wanted to do; it just helped me get my mind off Lief. Yes, I still loved him and possibly nothing could change that, but thinking of him only made my head swim with stupid emotions and unanswered questions. I heard a twig snap and spun around just out of reflex– I knew no one would hurt me here in Del. I saw Lief smiling a smile that made him look hilarious, it was a mix between an awkward and being caught red handed smile. I couldn't help myself. I laughed and laughed and laughed until my cheeks hurt and I was gasping for breath. I managed to calm myself but seeing Lief's pretend hurt/pout expression didn't help and I cracked up laughing again. Lief smiled at my reaction. As if it pleased him to see me laughing. I was probably just imagining it though. Now my lungs hurt so much that they would probably explode but I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I laughed for about twenty minutes more, each breath harder to take. "Okay calm down now" Lief said finally. I looked at him and saw his face was serious now. I tried to calm down but couldn't while Lief's funny expression was still on my mind. "I have something serious I want to tell you" I calmed down a little when Lief said those words. I looked at his mesmerizing sapphire eyes and saw nothing but seriousness. _What could be wrong? _I thought confused. Lief sat down next to me quite close. A closeness that made me comfortable but yet uncomfortable. I saw him put his hand down close to mine but then move it back farther, learning his mistake from last time. It took him a while to get comfortable. He looked as if he was going to tell me something important. Like maybe that he likes me. _I'm probably just wishfully thinking, _I thought. _Ugh I just can't trust my mind anymore. I'm just so annoyed at myself! I'm acting so immature about this!_ Lief was positioned in a way that made his eyes not visible to me because his blonde hair covered them. Then I noticed. His hair was brushed! Lief never brushed his hair, Well, almost never. For his mother's birthday he did, but not ever before that. This was strange. _Maybe he's just getting used to being king_ I thought, _he's probably worrying about his_ _presentation or something._ But that still didn't make it less weird.

(Lief)

_How do I tell her? _This question ran over and over in my head so many times it was getting on my nerves. I had practiced the conversation in my head in so many ways but none of them seemed like a good enough way to tell Jasmine I loved her. I knew she was waiting for me to say something. _But what should I say? Should I tell her a strait out 'I love you' or just tell her slowly? _Decisions, decisions. Necessary yet complicated things in life. These nerve-racking things were definitely something I hated. I didn't risk a look at her incase she saw my stupid emotions all over my eyes.

_I'm going to tell her_ I thought over and over as I gathered my strength. "I love…" I said looking up at her.

(Jasmine)

"I love…" he said looking up at me.

(Lief)

"I love…" I said as I gathered all my courage to tell her.

**I just love suspense! Review please! I don't mind criticism as long as it's not too harsh. Thanks everybody! Love you all! Mwah!**


	4. I Love

**I love…**

_The last time we saw Lief he was trying to tell Jasmine he loved her. But will he do it? Is the question on everybody's minds (or at least it should be)…_

(Jasmine)

"I love… Deltora" he finished.

I knew it was stupid of me to hope that he would say me. He loved me, but I did anyway. I wasn't usually like that but, like I said, the emotions had gotten the better of me. I mentally cursed my emotions while putting on a fake smile and saying, "that's nice, I'm glad you're happy to be home". "

Yeah um… thanks Jasmine, I have to go and help my mom with a thing I have to do now. See you around" he smiled with his lips but not with his eyes. _Something might be wrong, _I thought. _He's probably just stressed and all. Being a king doesn't seem easy. _So instead of asking him if anything was wrong I replied,

"Yeah, see you around" and made my fake smile bigger.

(Lief)

I walked off as soon as she finished her sentence. I had chickened out. _How could I? I am such an idiot _I told myself. Then I remembered what my mother had told me. 'Remember, you can always talk to me' she had said. _Maybe I should, after all what harm could it do. _I saw Barda leaning against a tree watching two children play. "Hey, Barda" I said walking up to him.

"Oh, hello Lief" he said.

"Do you know were my mother is?" I asked hoping he did because it would take a while to search the entire palace.

"Oh yes, she should be around the west end of the palace" he replied.

"Thanks" I said. Barda opened his mouth to speak. I knew he was going to ask why I wanted to see her but I didn't give him a chance to reply. I just ran of and said,

"See you around".

I ran until I saw my mother strolling around the west end of the palace as Barda said. I slowed down as I was nearing her. _What will she think of my love for Jasmine? _I thought. _What if she doesn't approve? I have to think of a good way to tell her. But even if she does approve, what if she doesn't know how to help me? What will I do then?_ All these questions really put doubts in my mind. _Will I chicken out again? That wouldn't do me any good._ My walk slowed even more as I got closer. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and focused on all the sounds around me. This was a technique I used whenever I wanted to calm myself although I had forgotten about it until now. All I could hear was the peaceful melody of the birds singing and the sound of rustling leaves. I calmed down little by little. I let out a long breath and thought. _How am I going to tell my mom? _It was easier to think now and then I realized. _Why should I be worried my mom wont approve? She always said she would support any of my decisions and if I love Jasmine I should at least not be afraid to tell my mom. So I should just tell her straight out. _I smiled. I had found my confidence.

(Barda)

_Hmmm… Lief was acting petty weird today. I wonder why? And why does he need to see his mom? Well whatever it is I'm sure his mom can help._

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I'm not getting much I don't mind criticism (and if you do review I might give you a smiley face, every body loves smiley faces. Right?) Love you all 3! **


	5. Confident

**Confident**

(Lief)

I approached my mother with a new confidence. My mum would surely be able to help.

"Hi mum" I said when I reached her.

"Oh, hello Lief. Is there anything I can do for you?" she replied with a warm smile.

"Actually there is, mum," I said.

"What's that dear?" mum asked curiously.

"I need some advice," I said, "I am in love with Jasmine and I cant find a way to tell her how I feel about her." I watched my mum's face carefully. I wasn't sure how she would react so I just watched. And to my surprise, she just smiled.

"Of course I will help you with your problem, dear," mum said. I smiled, so glad that she approved of my love for Jasmine.

"Your problem is that you have a very low amount of confidence. There is a very big chance that she feels the same way about you, so you should just get it off your chest and tell her. You will feel much better," my mother said.

_She could feel the same way about you_ were the words that echoed in my mind. Was there really a chance that she felt the same way about me? Well… there is only one way to find out. Smiling I thanked my mum for her helpful advice and walked over to were I had left Jasmine, planning to tell her exactly what I was going to say before. But she wasn't there.

(Jasmine)

A little while after Lief left I felt moisture in my eyes. A tear rolled down my cheek and for once I didn't curse my emotions, I just let it all out. I sat underneath a big tree and just cried because I knew Lief didn't feel the same way about me. After a few minutes of crying I got up shakily and went to my room. I packed my stuff and decided to leave. Being around Lief and knowing he didn't love me like I loved him hurt me too much to stay. I finished packing the last of my stuff and was about to walk out of the door when Lief burst through, almost banging into me.

"Oh, Jasmine there you are. I need to tell you something," Lief said then he spotted my backpack.

"What are you doing with that?" he said tilting his head towards my luggage.

"Leaving" I said. Lief looked so shocked that you would think he had just heard that the Shadow Lord was back.

"Why?" he said confused and still shocked.

"I don't like it here that much so it would be best for you to let me leave" I mumbled trying to step around him.

"Wait, wait, wait," Lief said shaking his head. "I thought you said you liked it here".

"Sorry, but it really isn't my kind of place" I said, attempting to step around him again. But he stopped me.

"Can I try to convince you to stay?" Lief said not letting me pass.

"Nothing is going to change my mind Lief" I replied.

"Just give me one chance please" he begged and I couldn't resist his perfect blue eyes, so I just said

"Go ahead, just try"

**Sorry it took more than a few months to put up this next chapter but I've just been so caught up with my school life. It's the holidays now so I will be able to put up heaps more chapters. Please review! I didn't get much last chapter so I'm starting to doubt my story, but I will continue if I have more than 5 reviews this time **

**I Luv Chu all 3**


	6. Don't Go

**Don't Go**

"_Just try," she said. _

(Lief)

"Jasmine, I have been trying to tell you this for a while now, but I have never had enough confidence to tell you," I began. "I love you, Jasmine". I watched her expression and bit my lip. To my surprise, tears started rolling down her face.

"Jasmine are you ok?" I asked worried.

"Do you really mean it" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, of course" I said, not sure of what else to say.

"I love you too, Lief," she said smiling and crying at the same time.

I breathed out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and smiled. I went up to her and hugged her as tightly as possible and she hugged me back immediately.

(Jasmine)

I pulled back. I was so happy all I kept saying in my head was: _Yes, yay I'm so happy! _I looked him in the eyes and almost got lost in them. He looked back at me, face beaming.

"So, you're not leaving?" Lief said smiling.

I leaned in and kissed him.

"What do you think?" I said, slightly unsure of how he would react. He smiled and kissed me again. My heart raced. I couldn't believe it. He likes me, he likes me, he likes me.

"Umm… Jasmine I have something I want to ask you," Lief said. "I know it's a bit too soon but I need to get it off my chest".

"What is it Lief?" I asked, curious. He seemed to hesitate, then took a deep breath and said:

"Will you marry me, Jasmine?"

(Jasmine)

I gasped. I had definitely not been expecting this. I couldn't believe it. I didn't think I could be happier than before but I was.

"Yes, I will" I said beaming. Lief seemed to relived and was beaming as well. He picked me up and spun round and round. We were both laughing so much. After Lief got too dizzy to spin anymore we flopped down onto my bed.

"What do you think our parents will think?" I asked Lief after my head stopped spinning.

"I'm not sure. When do you think we should tell them?" he asked.

"Lets do it tomorrow, after a good nights rest" I replied. He nodded.

"Ok, tomorrow morning we'll go and tell them." Lief stood up. "Its getting dark, I should go back now." He kissed me lightly on the head. "Goodnight, Jasmine. See you tomorrow".

"Goodnight Lief" I replied. He walked out gently closing the door after him.

That night I had nothing but sweet dreams.

**So sorry it took so long to put up this new chapter. Too much homework . I promise to try to update quicker. Thanks to everybody that reviewed my story. It was greatly appreciated! Please review! **


	7. Big News

**Big News**

(Jasmine)

I woke up nice and early and super exited. Today was the day that Lief and I would tell our parents that we were getting married! I couldn't wait! I had just finished getting ready, when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to see Lief, standing there smiling brightly.

'Lief!' I exclaimed throwing my hand around his neck and kissed him.

'Ready?' he asked smiling.

'Yep' I replied nervously.

'Alright then, lets go' he said taking my hand and we walked away to find our parents. We found Lief's mum sitting in the palace garden.

'Hi, mum' Lief said cheerfully.

'Hi dear. Hello Jasmine,' Lief's mum replied smiling, 'is there anything I can do for you both?'

'Could you, dad and Doom please meet Jasmine and I in my room after breakfast? We have an announcement to make.'

'Oh? Of course dear' Lief's mum said smiling. I saw something in her eyes that made me feel as if she knew what our announcement was going to be.

(Lief)

By the time breakfast was over I had butterflies in my stomach. I really wanted Doom to let me marry Jasmine. I don't know what I would do if he says no.

'Lief?' Jasmine asked.

'Hm? Yes?' I replied not realizing I had zoned out.

'Should we be getting to my dad and your parents' Jasmine asked.

'Oh yes of course, Jasmine' I replied getting up from the table.

'Are you ok, Lief' she said looking concerned.

'Yes of course" I replied smiling, "well… I am a little worried that Doom may not accept me'.

'Are you kidding? Of course doom will accept you! How could he not accept a charming guy like you?' Jasmine said beaming.

I cannot believe how such a beautiful and carefree girlfriend. When she smiles like that my heart skips a beat.

'Thank you, Jasmine' I said and kissed her lightly on the lips. I took her hand and we left to meet our parents in my room.

(Jasmine)

We walked up to the door of Lief's door and squeezed each other's hand before we walked in. As promised Lief's mum and dad and Doom were waiting for us in the room. Doom's eyes seemed to narrow when he saw that Lief was holding my hand. Lief swallowed but didn't let go.

'Mum, dad, Doom,' Lief started, 'Jasmine and I asked you here now to talk about something important. Jasmine and I are in love and I asked her to marry me.'

My father's eyes went wide when Lief finished and it looked as if he didn't know what to say, so Lief decided to continue.

'Doom, I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage' he said.

Doom didn't answer for a while then said…

**Find out what Doom thinks about Lief marrying his daughter, Jasmine in the next chapter ;P**

**The quicker you review the quicker it will be updated!**

**~Luv Miki**


End file.
